Unexpected
by ICan'tAlwaysBeWitty
Summary: Dave moves in with his sister, Rose, up in Canada after losing his job and his girlfriend leaving him. John decides to visit his sister, Jade, needing a break from his music. Will fate have other plans in store for these two? DavexJohn, Rated T for swears, may change.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi, not really much to say. I apologize in advance if I couldn't capture the irony of the mighty Dave. This is in Canada, mostly cause Canada is cool. Just saying. Anyway, I own none of the characters, they belong to Hussie, I do own the story idea.  
**

Dave walked around the streets of New York City, he had on a brown leather coat, his signature broken record t-shirt and shades, a pair of black jeans, and black converse. He was on his way to the train station. He decided to move to Canada where his sister Rose was. Recently he quit his job and had been dumped by his girlfriend, and he now needed a change of scenery. He started feeling the chill of the air around him, so he sat at the bus stop, waiting for a few minutes. He pulled out his phone, and started texting Rose.

turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist

TG: hey rose

TT: Hello brother.

TT: Do you need me to come pick you up from the station?

TG: no

TG: i havent even gotten to the one here

TT: Dave.

TT: You need to stop procrastinating on everything.

Dave stop for a minute to get on the bus, he paid the fare and went to the back.

TG: you say that every time

TG: when have i listened

TT: Hopefully you will when you arrive.

TT: What are your skills?

TT: This way, while you are on the train I can write your resume.

TG: djing and music

TT: …

TT: Is that it?

TG: yea so

Dave ignored the next few messages about how he should have a wider range of skills by getting off the bus at the station. He paid for a one way ticket to Ottawa, Canada; why his sister had to live in the freezing cold of the North he would never understand. He waited for the train inside; he bought himself a coffee and sat on a bench and checked to see if Rose was done ranting at him. Thankfully she was.

TT: Dave, are you there?

TG: yea

TG: why wouldnt i be

TT: You were not retorting some of the things I said.

TG: oh sorry

TG: was busy getting a ticket for the train ride

TT: Well, I will write your resume no matter how short it might be.

TG: ok

TG: thanks again rose for letting me stay with you

TT: No problem, anything for family.

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

Dave took a sip of the hot coffee, and waited for the train. He sat there for fifteen minutes before his train finally pulled into the station. He got up, throwing the remains of his coffee in the trash, and went to the car his ticket specified. He took a seat next to the window, and waited until everyone that needed to get on, got on. He was unaware someone had occupied the seat next to him, until they taped his shoulder.

He had a, as Dave would put it, derpy grin; they also had on a blue hoodie a few sizes too big, a pair blue joggers, white converse, and glasses. He extended his hand "My name is John, John Egbert." He said smiling some more at his name.

Dave shook his hand "Dave Strider." he said, and turned to look out the window.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, where are you getting off?" John said, looking through his backpack.

"Ottawa, Canada." Dave said starting to regret even talking to him.

"Same here!" John said rather excitedly. _Great several hours of this fucker talking my ear off._ Dave thought, he started drifting asleep hearing John talking about something he didn't care about. The ticket man came by to make sure everyone was in the correct car. Dave quickly handed him the ticket, which was return to him punch with a hole. _Just a few more hours, and I will be home again. As long I don't fuck up and get off at the wrong stop, or kill this guy._ He thought, ignoring John giggling at his phone. The train pulled away from the station, and Dave started to fall asleep.


	2. Dinner for Two

**A/N: Thanks to all those who followed and or reviewed, you guys rock. Anyway, I am trying to contact Hussie about selling me his rights to Homestuck, but it isn't working. So it is still his. I do apologize for failing at talking like any certain person.**

* * *

John saw Dave fall asleep, and decided to pull out his note book and write out some music. He was an expert pianist, but still he thought he lacked something most musicians had. He got half way through a song he was writing, when they came to the first stop. He saw several people get off, and no one get on his car. He went back to writing, when he felt his phone vibrate. He saw a message from his sister Jade, and his ex-boyfriend, Karkat.

gardenGnostic began pestering ectoBiologist

GG: hey john!

GG: are you on your way yet?

EB: yea

EB: i should be arriving in about two hours maybe

GG: lets hope so!

GG: i miss my baby brother! :)

EB: i am only like a year younger than you

GG: hehe i know

GG: it is just fun to say it :)

EB: fine alright i got to go now

EB: this train ride is taking a lot out of me

GG: ok goodnight john!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic

carcinoGeneticist began trolling ectoBiologist

CG: JOHN, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS.

EB: there is nothing to talk about karkat

EB: you cheated on me

CG: IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!

CG: SOLLUX IS JUST A FRIEND.

EB: a friend that had his hand in your pants

EB: don't even try to message me again

ectoBiologist blocked carcinoGeneticist

John let out an angry sigh, and went through his contacts and block Karkat's number. Dave woke up, and lifted up his shades rubbing his eyes. He quickly fixed them, and looked around and saw John. "How long was I asleep?" Dave asked in a sleepy voice.

"I think about an hour or two." John answered. Dave seemed displeased with this answer; he went to check his phone. "Good, I didn't miss dinner." he stood up looking around. "Uh, where is the dining car?"

John stifled a small laugh and stood up. "Come on, follow me." he started walking towards the caboose. Dave reluctantly followed him, seeing that his ex-girlfriend messaged him. _What could she possibly want? Other than to mock me again._ He ignored her messaging, and followed John to a table. They sat across from each other, and waited not knowing what to do. A waiter stopped in front of their table "I see neither of you have been in a dining car before. It works like a restaurant, you order, we bring it out to you." the gentleman said and handed them a list of drinks. "So, what can I get you two to drink?" Dave looked over the drinks, and saw the one that he truly loved. "I will have a coke." John said.

"I will have an apple juice." Dave said with his normal poker face. John looked at him, about to laugh. The waiter went to the back car, and return in a few minutes with their drinks. "For dinner you two have the choice between spaghetti and chicken."

"I will have the spaghetti." John said. Dave thought for a minute "I will have spaghetti too." The waiter went in to the back car again. John looked Dave over, just as Dave did to John, but less obvious. "Why are you looking me up and down?" Dave said calmly.

"I like to know who I am sitting next to. Tell me about yourself, Dave, like why are you going to Canada?" John said grinning widely.

Dave just stared at John "I am going to go live with my sister for awhile." he said taking a sip of the apple juice.

"Really? I am going to go visit my sister for a month. I just need to get away from all the hassles of the city." John said, trying to keep his smile. _Please don't ask what hassles._ John thought. "I see." Dave said, taking another sip. "What kind of work are you trying to get away from?" Dave asked.

_Thank god he thinks I am escaping from work._ John sighed in relief "I am constantly being asked to play at high class events. I'm a pianist."

Dave just stared "I use to be a DJ for a club in New York, but I quit so that I could explore other options." John looked rather surprised, but quelled his shock by the time the spaghetti was placed on their table. They ate in silence, when they finished John paid for the meal. Dave was already back at his seat when John turned to look for him. He went to go sit back down, and found Dave leaning on the window asleep yet again. _Man he can sleep, guess I should get some shut eye myself._ With that thought John rested his head back and fell asleep.


	3. A New Friend, An Old Passion

Dave woke to the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't even check his caller ID and just answered, mistake number one. "Hey Dave." a giggling girl said.

Dave sighed "What do you want Terezi?" Dave said barely above a whisper, seeing John still asleep next to him.

"Aw, I can't call just to see how you were doing?" she asked, still giggling.

"Either you are drunk or just had sex." Dave got up and went to the dinner car.

"Actually neither smartass. I found a new boyfriend, he is cooler than you."

"There is no one cooler than me, other than my dad. Besides I am going to even cooler seeing as I am going to be with Rose in Canada." he mentally slapped himself, he just made mistake number two. "Oh, tell her I said hi. Actually I will come do it myself." she said with a giggle, and then hung up. _Fuck, now I have to deal with her while trying to find a job._ He thought walking back to his seat. He saw John writing down some notes on staff paper. "Your latest masterpiece?" he said with a small smile.

"Why yes it is actually! I am trying to get them looked at by anyone important, but no one will even bother." John said, frowning. Dave took the book, and looked over the music. He had very little skill with a piano, he was fairly good at guitar and drums, but his greatest passion was the cello. He kept looking over the music until he reached where John stopped. "So, what do you think?" John asked.

"I think, you need to finish." Dave smiled, "Other than that, I like it even though I cannot play piano worth shit."

"What do you play then?" John said intrigued by his new friend.

_If he laughs I might punch him_. Dave thought then took a deep breath. "I play the cello. It is the one instrument I am truly good at." he said, keeping his poker face. "That is actually really cool. Ever played in an orchestra or something?"

"Yea, once." Dave said smiling at the memory of him and his sister in the school orchestra. That was the last time he played his cello, and when he started trying guitar. He snapped from his thoughts "Do you have another notebook with staff paper?" Dave asked. John stood up and checked his suitcase, and pulled out another book. "It is half filled with crappy piano music I have written." John said handing the book to him.

Dave began flipping through some of the pages, seeing most filled with music. He came across one that was empty, John handed him a pencil. Dave went to work writing several notes, not paying attention to the time. Their train had arrived at the station in Ottawa, Dave didn't notice until John tapped his shoulder. "Looks like this is where we depart." John said with a smile.

"Yea," Dave said walking out and into the station. "But that doesn't we can't hang out while you are in town."

"Really, you'd want to hang out with me?" John said, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Dave wrote down his number on the front of John's notebook. "Can I keep this one?" he said holding the one in his hand.

"Sure, I will message you when I get to my sisters. See ya later Dave." John said, and started running off towards the city. _John Egbert, I think I could do worse for a friend._ Dave thought and messaged for Rose to come pick him up.

**A/N: Yes, I have Dave play the cello because is just amazing and goes so well with piano. Yes, I know this is a rather short chapter. No, I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to Hussie.**


	4. Fate Intervenes

**A/N: I did not get sidetracked and mess up on my time and stuff. No matter what anyone says.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is the product of the brilliant Hussie, not me.**

Dave sat in the back seat; he was looking over the music that John had written. Rose was driving back, she occasionally looked back. "Say Dave, what are you reading?" she asked. Dave didn't hear her, he was too entranced in the music. Another woman up front turned to face Dave; she had on a black shirt, a red dress, and a black jacket. She saw part of the book "I think he is reading music, Rose." she said.

"Dave, what instrument's music are you reading?" she said. Dave finally looked up from his trance. "Piano, I met someone on the train ride up here. They play piano, and were kind enough to give me this notebook so that I can write some cello music." Rose looked a bit shocked as she pulled into her driveway. She lived about an hour away from town with her girlfriend. "You are taking cello back up?" Rose asked.

"Now Rose, there will be time for questions after Dave unpacks. All your clothes, and instruments arrived early yesterday, we moved them into the guest room for you." the woman said. Dave let out a small smile "Thanks Kanaya." Dave said as the three of them got out of the car. Rose unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to brew some tea for herself and Kanaya; Kanaya went over to the fireplace and started a fire. Dave went into his new bedroom, and started unpacking his clothes, putting them in drawers. Once he finished with those, he went over to a black case leaning against a wall. He picked it up and carried it to the living room.

"So, you can play the cello?" Kanaya asked, finishing up with the fire. "He was the best cellist in the orchestra in High School. He quit his senior year though." Rose said from the doorway. Dave ignored her, pulling a stand from the corner of the room in front of his chair. He set up a how to book for cellists, and got out his cello and bow. He spent thirty minutes tuning, looking over fingerings again, and doing a few simple warm ups.

He put the notebook, with his music opened. He did a quick G major scale, and then looked back to the book. He started playing the first few measures no problem, when he got to the more complicated measures he wrote, he would wince slightly at a mistake. He stopped halfway through, putting the cello against the chair and rubbed his forehead. "I think I made the song harder than I am to play." he said. Rose was now cuddling up to Kanaya, with her cup of tea in her hands. "You should have tried playing something easier." Rose said smiling softly. "It's good you are learning it again though." Dave nodded, and went in search of his old cello books.

* * *

John stopped outside a small bakery; he fixed his hair as best he could before entering. He was immediately hugged, had he not had good balance, he would also be on the ground. "John you finally made it!" his sister had on a green shirt, white skirt, black flats, and a dough splattered apron. "How was your trip?" she said, going behind the counter. John took a seat on a small bench across from her. "Interesting to say the least." he smiled.

"Good, meet anyone on the train?" she said wiping off the counter.

"Yea, his name is Dave. He plays the cello, he is a cool guy." John said, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Jade saw his blush "John, do you like him?" she giggled a bit.

"Maybe, but I don't think he is a homosexual." John looked down.

Jade thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers. "I will be right back." she ran into the kitchen, and made a call to her friend Rose. The phone rang a few times before someone answered "Hello?" "Oh hey Kanaya, is Rose around I need to talk to her." there was a silence on the other end for a minute. "Hello?" Rose said.

"Hey Rose, it's Jade. Listen I need your help, my brother likes a guy who is not a total asshole. He needs some help."

"Want me to come over your house, or over to the bakery?" she asked.

"Bakery." Jade replied.

"Give me and Kanaya a few minutes to get ready and will be over in a few minutes."

"No problem Rose." she said before hanging up. She walked back out to see her brother writing some more music. He had his suitcase sitting next to the bench. She decided not to bother him, instead went back to waiting for customers to come by. It might be five p.m., but someone might still come by. _Come on Rose, John needs to have someone help get his mind off Karkat._ Jade thought flipping through a book she had been reading.


	5. Cooking up a plan

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hussie regarding characters. Idea is mine though.**

"Why is it that I need to go with you two?" Dave said placing the cello back in the case.

"Because I said so, now come on and don't forget your jacket." Rose said, grabbing her pink scarf wrapping it around her neck. She had on black wind breaker coat on, a pair of blue jeans, black converse, and her headband holding back her blonde hair. "Besides we need a homosexual male's opinion."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not gay?" Dave said still keeping his poker face. He grabbed his coat and went out to the car. Kanaya had on what she had on previously, but with a black jacket cover herself. They got in the car and drove to the bakery in an awkward silence. When they pulled up it was roughly six o'clock, Rose and Kanaya walked in first. Jade walked over and gave each of them a hug, but stopped at Dave. "Jade this is my brother Dave Strider."

"Nice to meet you Dave." she still gave him a hug, which he reciprocated. "Nice to meet you too Jade." Dave said.

There was a crash from the kitchen, and a squeal for help. "Hey, uh Jade. You think you can come help?" John called from the kitchen. Jade sighed a bit "Sure thing John, I have friends I want you to meet." she said going into the kitchen. There were several loud bangs, and shuffling of pans. She returned in about ten minutes with John still in his blue hoodie and blue joggers. Dave looked at John from behind his shades, and thanked god that they covered his small blush. "Oh hey there Dave wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Yea, me either." he said coolly. _Did they plan this? _Dave thought looking over at the notebook on the bench. "Oh, have you had a chance to try out your new song?" John asked walking over to the bench. The girls made their way to the back; _yea they planned this, but how?_ Dave sat next to John, looking over his piano parts. "It sucks I can't play some of my cello part." Dave thought aloud to himself

"You are having trouble playing cello?" John asked.

"Well, kind of. I haven't played in a few years. So, yea I am having some trouble." Dave said looking through the music. _Maybe he would play better if he had company._ John thought. "Does your sister have a piano in her house?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would feel more comfortable playing a duet. Something slow, and easy." John said grinning. Before Dave could say anything the girls came back from the kitchen. "Have a riveting time cooking girls?" Dave said looking back at the music.

"Hush Dave, Jade and John are coming over for dinner tonight." Kanaya said glaring at Dave slightly. Dave closed the notebook, and handed it back to John. "Good, that will give me and him a chance to play a few duets." Dave said. After that, everyone helped clean the bakery a little, before they went out to their cars. Rose, Kanaya, and Dave lead Jade and John back to their house. _I am not gay. He is just a friend, nothing more._ Dave kept reciting to himself.

**A/N: This is short cause I want the dinner and their duet to be in one chapter. This also might be moving a bit fast, but I will throw a metaphorical wrench at that.**


	6. Dinner and a Show

**A/N: I included one of my favorite pianist's songs because it is so amazing. So, I realized I never mentioned what time of year it is, so just go with it is late September.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussie's, the song is Brian Crain's.**

* * *

Rose pulled into the driveway, and Jade pulled up beside her. Everyone got out and Rose went to unlock the door. Dave went back over to his cello, John went over to the piano in the corner of the room, Rose and Jade went to kitchen to start cooking, and Kanaya went to her room to rest a bit. "Alright, I think I have a duet book in here somewhere." John said flipping through one of the many books he pulled out of his suitcase.

"You sure have a lot of books." Dave said giving a small smile.

"Yea, not only do I play piano, but sometimes I teach it." John said pulling out a book. "Alright, you have to sit next to me so you can see." John said scooting over on the bench. Dave got up, grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat next to John. "Ever heard of Brian Crain?" John said. Dave shook his head "Well, I will print some more of his cello and piano duets off when I get over Jade's." John played a few notes, at random. Dave did a warm up "Can we start, or are we going to just sit and play at random?"

The song they were going to play Butterfly Waltz by Brian Crain. John started, keeping a steady tempo, Dave joined in having memorized his first few notes. Rose looked in at them from the kitchen door, smiling. John stopped, and let Dave go at the end for his solo; he didn't look once at the music. He just played whatever felt natural to him, surprisingly he played the written solo almost note for note. He ended the song on the correct note, smiling at his success. Kanaya walked into the kitchen from where she was standing to listen to the music.

"Hey is the food ready?" Dave said looking at Rose. She rolled her eyes "You go from beautiful music, to wanting food. Classy Dave."

"Thanks, I try." he gave her a sly smile. He leaned the cello against the wall, and went to help with anything else. John went and helped Kanaya set up the table, Jade brought out some cups, and a pitcher of sweet tea. Rose placed a large plate with cuts of turkey on it in the middle of the table; Dave placed a bowl of mashed potatoes at one end and a plate of mixed vegetables at the other. "Can we eat now?" Dave said, taking a seat next to John. Kanaya and Rose sat opposite them, and Jade sat at the head of the table. Everyone got their plates ready, and were about to eat when the doorbell rang.

"It is eight at night who would stop by at this insensible hour?" Kanaya said, and got up to go check. Dave heard the sound of giggling _Oh god please don't be her._ Much to his disliking Kanaya returned with a girl in black jacket, red jeans, red and white converse, and her red pointed sunglasses. She giggled, "Everyone this is Terezi." Kanaya said. Dave tried to sneak out of the room, but Terezi put her cane against the wall. "Aw Davey you trying to leave without saying hi?" she said a little hurt.

"Now that you mention it, I am." he pushed her cane out of the way, and went to his room. John got up and decided to go follow him, but Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "It's no use when he is like that. I will talk to him later." she smiled softly, and led John back to his seat. Terezi took a seat opposite Jade. "So Terezi what brings to Canada?" Rose said.

"Well, I wanted to come say hi to you guys, seeing as Dave wouldn't do it." Terezi said giggling. "So here I am for a few days." she had the biggest grin. "My boyfriend decided to stay at the hotel for tonight though."

"You got a new boyfriend already?" Kanaya asked a bit condescending.

"Yea, his name is Karkat. He tends to yell and swear a lot, but he is a nice guy." Terezi said grinning. _Shit, Karkat is here? I might have to postpone hanging out with Dave until he leaves._ John said looking nervous, until Jade put her hand on his elbow. The night went on, John and Jade left at about ten, Terezi being blind was going to stay the night. She went ahead and laid on the couch, turning on the TV. Kanaya decided to go to bed early, so she could go get some work done early tomorrow. Rose went and knocked on Dave's door. "Go away Rose, I don't want to talk about it." He said sullenly. She stood there, mentally counting to five; when she got to five the door opened. Dave stood there his ruby red eyes showing "What?"

"You should really talk about it. If not with me, then at least with Kanaya." Rose said a little worried. "Fine, come in." Dave said and sat on the edge of the bed, Rose sat beside him. "I can't believe she came just to fuck with me. She always knows what annoys, first she change how I acted, and then the music I played. Even after all that, I still wasn't good enough for her." Dave said looking at the ground. Rose rubbed his back "It's ok Dave. You are good enough for someone." she said softly. Dave smiled slightly "Thanks Rose." She smiled and got up; she left his room closing the door. He got up and put on some flannel pajamas, and got under the blanket falling shortly after.

**A/N: I was really debating putting Eridan with Terezi, just so I could have Kanaya chase him out with like a fork, but I decided against it. I'd like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, followed, or favorited.**


	7. Breaking Bread

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussie's**

John woke up shortly after ten; he wasn't as cold as when he went to bed. He got up, put on his slippers, he saw a note taped to his door.

"Dear John, I am at work. I may stop by around noon to see if you burnt down the house. I'm joking, I know you learned to cook since your last time over here. Anyway, if you want to go anywhere I think Rose isn't busy, so she could give you a ride with Dave ;). Have fun!" he read aloud to himself. He laughed at the thought of him almost burning the house down last time "I didn't know French toast was so hard to cook."

He grabbed a clean pair of clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Half way through he heard his phone ring _Not now, I am busy!_ he angrily thought to himself. He finished his shower, dried off, and got dressed in the bathroom, while it was still warm. He returned to his room for his glasses, and his phone. "Maybe I should've answered." he said seeing he had a missed call from Dave. "Wait! How did he get my number?"

He quickly redialed the number, hearing the number ringing. "Hello this is Dave."

"Hey Dave it-"

"Hah, I am just kidding this is Dave's voicemail. He is more or less dodging your call, or is trying to look busy. Leave your number and shit, and he will get back to you, maybe." The recording said, and then there was a beep.

"Wow Dave, that was actually really dumb. Funny, but still dumb." John said, searching for his wallet.

"Thanks, I try." Dave said. This caused John to drop his phone and freaked out. "Really John? Are you that scared of me?" Dave said with a laugh.

"No," John said picking up his phone, "you just caught me off guard. Why did you call so early?" John said trying to play off his fear.

"Was gonna ask if you wanted to hang, but seeing as you are kinda scared." Dave said laughing to himself.

"Sure, where do you want to hang out?"

"Somewhere, where we can play out music that has some people coming and going."

"OH! Maybe Jade could let us play in her bakery." John said really happy.

"Sure, need a ride there? I can probably trick Rose it to taking me."

"Uh… sure" he didn't know why he was blushing. _Don't make a fool of yourself Egbert. This is not a date!_ he thought. He was unaware that Dave hung up. He looked at the time, it was almost eleven. He saw a message pop up on his phone.

gallowsCalibrator began trolling ectoBiologist

GC: JOHN!

EB: do i know you?

GC: WHO IS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON TO TALK IN ALL CAPS THAT YOU KNOW?

GC: I FORGOT HOW FORGETFUL YOU WERE.

EB: oh, it's just you karkat.

EB: what do you want?

GC: TO LET YOU KNOW I HAVE MOVED ON FROM YOU.

EB: yea, i know.

EB: i met your girlfriend last night.

EB: she seems nice, well except to dave.

GC: WHO THE FUCK IS DAVE?

GC: HOW DID YOU MEET HER YOU FUCKASS?

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling ectoBiologist

EB: over dinner?

EB: never mind i guess

John just stared dumbfounded at his phone. _At least he only said fuck once. Still strange he remembers my number._ John went ahead and collected the music books he wanted to him and Dave to play from. He grabbed the keyboard he left in the closet years ago, the case and stand. He packed everything, grabbed his green jacket, and waited outside. He saw Rose's car pull up, and Dave get out opening the trunk. "Come on Egbert, hurry your ass up it is freezing out here." he shouted.

John smiled; making sure the door was locked. Then made his way carrying the case over to the trunk. "I forgot how cold it can be out here." Dave mumbled under his breath.

"It could be worse, could be December." John said with a laugh. Dave helped John lift the instrument into the trunk. They got in the backseat, Rose started driving off. "So where are we heading?" someone up front said.

"None of your business Terezi." Dave said calmly.

"Aw, little Dave still mad about last. Did I embarrass you in front of your boyfriend?" she said giggling. Dave didn't answer; he just looked out the window. John sent a message to Jade letting her know he was on the way. When they got there John and Dave unpacked their instruments, setting them inside. Rose wished them luck, and drove off to take Terezi back to her hotel. _Here is our first time playing together for everybody._ They both thought to themselves.

**A/N: I was a bit stuck on how to get things rolling with the relationship between Dave and John. This seemed as good a spot as any.**


	8. It's in your Heart

**Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck, I own the idea of the story.**

"I take it the house isn't burnt down like last time." Jade said giggling a bit.

"I only burnt the kitchen, jeez." John said setting up his keyboard opposite the counter. Dave moved the bench, so that John could set up, to the corner setting it up so he could see most of the shop. He unpacked his cello and stand, messing with the tuning. Jade went into the kitchen to do some baking. "I see you didn't print any music?" Dave holding back a laugh seeing John start to worrying. "It's cool bro, I need a tuning note just saying." Dave said, John played all the notes Dave called out. Each time Dave messed with the tone.

"I will let you play first." Dave said. "Actually no." He got up and took the books from John.

"Dave what are you doing? We kinda need those to play." John said a bit worried.

"Haven't you ever just improved before?" Dave said sticking the books in the bag. John expression basically said he hadn't. "It's simple, just play what's in your heart." Dave said, poking John in the chest.

"Can you start it? I will jump in when I get the courage." John said blushing like a mad man.

"Sure thing bro." Dave said sitting down. "Can I get a beat?" Dave said pointing at the keyboard, "Something up speed, none of the slow stuff now." John messed with the beats, getting a solid bass going on every beat, plus high hat going on the eighth notes. Dave closed his eyes, not that anyone could see them behind his shades, and played simple quarter note beats. Soon he started adding in eighth notes, half and whole notes.

John saw how much fun Dave was having by the smile on his lips. "Why don't you play too?" Jade whispered in his ear.

He kept himself from freaking out "Because I don't know how to improv like him." he said back. Jade shook her head and went back to the counter. John looked down at the keyboard, _Alright, I can so do this._ He started playing something that matched what Dave was playing. He got more complex in his matching; soon he started to push for the melody. Dave back off, playing simpler notes, hearing John go all out. He stopped leaving just John and the beat. _He is really good when he gets out of his shell._

They kept playing most of the day, taking a break at two for lunch. Jade had made them sandwiches, and had pulled out two bottles of water. When they finished, they went straight back to playing, switching the beat to a Latin type funk. Around six they started packing up "Hey Jade, can we leave the instruments here?" John said.

"Oh, you guys are gonna play again tomorrow?" she said still waiting at the counter.

"Nope just need a new storage area." Dave said sarcastically, "Nah, we will be back to play tomorrow."

"Fine, but only cause it's nice to have some company." she said smiling. They moved their equipment into the kitchen. They left the bakery, waving goodbye to Jade. "Hey wanna grab a bite to eat somewhere?" John asked.

"Sure why not. It's not like anyone is expecting us back or anything." Dave said a little sullen. They walked around discussing what they want to eat, when they stopped at an all you can eat buffet. They easily decided that they were going there, and got inside seeing almost no there. They pooled their money, paying for their drinks, Dave with his apple juice and John with tea, and their meal.

They went ahead and grabbed what they were going to eat and took a table towards the back. They were about to dig in, when a rather perky waitress came by "Hi there, my name is Nepeta." she said writing down her name on the receipt. "If you guys need anything, don't be afraid to ask." she ran off somewhere.

They looked at each other unaware on how to act to that. They shrugged it off, and went ahead and started eating. John finished first and went to go get seconds, Dave was finishing his when Nepeta sat across from him. "You should ask him out." she said.

"Excuse me?" Dave said trying not to blush.

"It's obvious he likes you, and that you like him." she said, "Now ask him out." she said getting up and scurrying off somewhere. _What the hell? I mean I understand him being easy to read, but…_ he thought, until John returned with a bowl of ice cream. "No way, they ice cream here?"

"Yea, it is really good to." John said taking a spoonful. _Hell, I need to get over Terezi, so I will ask him out. Tomorrow, maybe._ Dave thought, hiding his smile. He got to get some ice cream; he loved ice cream almost as much as he loved his music. They finished their meal, and left a ten dollar tip. Dave called Rose and asked if she could come pick them. "It was nice playing with you Dave." John said smiling.

"Likewise John." Dave gave his own little smile.

**A/N: So I literally had to stop writing because I got hungry writing the restaurant scene. For those who think that a ten dollar tip is big, remember they are in Canada, so money is less there than it is here. **


	9. Rise of Team Awesome

**A/N: So, I came to the realization that I am actually having fun writing this. Anyway, I will keep going it might seem like this the end chapter it isn't. I had an idea, so that will be written.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Homestuck are Mr. Hussie's.**

* * *

The next day Dave woke up, and just stared at the ceiling. He was debating on getting out of bed just yet, when his phone vibrated underneath his head. He pulled it out to see the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He ignored it, and grabbed a clean broken record shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of boxers. He went to the bathroom and started the shower, when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Dave are you decent?" Rose said.

"If I say no, can I take my shower?" Dave said.

"John is here with Jade, she is gonna drive you two to the shop." Rose said, Dave opened the door and pulled her in. He was only missing his shirt, but that shouldn't bother her.

"Listen, I want to ask John out. How should I do it?" Dave said blushing.

"I thought you weren't a homosexual?" Rose said smirking at him. "Anyway, I think you should just be honest with him." she said, and walked out of the bathroom. Dave finished undressing, and got in the shower. _Be honest with him, now how do I do that when I only realized my feelings for him yesterday. Maybe I will wait a few more days, or an opportunity presents itself._ Dave thought to himself, and finished up his shower. He put on the boxers, and pants in the bathroom, and walked out putting on his shirt on the way out.

John looked down the hall at Dave without his sunglasses. He had the most beautiful ruby red eyes. _Screw it, I don't care if he says no, I am going to tell him I like him._ John said. Dave entered the living room, shades now on his face.

"Are we gonna go, or just stare at me all day?" Dave said looking at John.

"Oh yea, sure." John said getting up. "Besides we were waiting on you."

Dave grabbed his jacket on the way out; he made sure to close the door on his way out. He sat in the backseat while John sat up front with Jade. "So Dave, are you single?" she asked.

"Why, you want to go out with me?" Dave said letting out a small laugh.

"No! I just know someone who might." Jade said a little annoyed

"Oh, well then yes I am, but you can tell your friend that I like someone else already." Dave said in a calm manner.

They drove in an awkward silence the rest of the way. When they got to the store Dave saw two people waiting outside the door. Jade got out and greeted them, sort of. "Hey Karkat, here to break my brothers heart again?"

"No, I am here because Terezi wanted to hear the motherfucker play." Karkat said in a mocking tone.

Dave gave a small laugh "It's funny cause that's all she can do." he said under his breath. "So you come to hear him play, but not me?" Dave said to Terezi.

"Nope, because you are so mean to me." Terezi said, faking a frown, but started grinning.

Dave and John went into the kitchen when Jade opened the door and got their instruments. Dave was the first to set up, and helped John get his stand out. "Doing the same thing as yesterday?" John asked.

"Sure, but let's try an upbeat blues. Just give me the high-hat and bass drum. I will play background, you jam." John set up the beat just as Dave said. Dave put his bow down, and started plucking the strings, to get a walking bass line going for John. John started off playing something easy, but real quick played something up to speed with the beat Dave set. Terezi was nodding her head at the sound of the beat, and Karkat had calmed down quite a bit. Jade was in the back doing some baking, dancing a bit to the beat.

John messed a bit with the tempo speeding it up, and added snare part on the first and third beat. "Let's play a bit off rock." John said, slipping back playing the background. Dave smiled, grabbing his bow and started playing up to the beat. He played a mix of notes, plus would hit the bow against the strings to give it a kick. Several more people stopped by not only to buy something, but listen to the two of them. They stopped playing around one for a break. They went into the back, where Jade had set out sandwiches and water for them.

"She sure knows how to anticipate." Dave said.

"Yea, say. We should get like a hat or something, and if people want they can throw change in." John said laughing at the idea.

"Or we could use my case." Dave said taking a bite of his sandwich. He saw John get up and go grab a marker and paper from a desk in another room. He wrote in big bold purple letters '**TEAM AWESOME**'.

"Is that gonna be our name?" Dave said holding back a laugh.

"Heck yea man! Team Awesome!" John said. _Tell him now_ he thought. "Hey Dave, can I tell you something?" John said blushing.

"Sure man, fire away." Dave said looking at his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't hate me or anything, but I like you." John said looking into his ruby red eyes.

Dave didn't say anything for awhile; he just kept starring into John's eyes. _So, he has a crush on me too. I guess this is meant to be._ He thought. "John, I like you too." Dave said with a small smile.

"Y-you mean it?!" John said.

"Yea, now why don't we discuss a date after we finish." Dave said getting back up and heading out to his cello. John quickly got up, grabbing his note and put it in the case facing it outside. They went back to playing different styles of music, but nothing dropped below hundred beats. Occasionally people would place money in the case; some would just listen and leave. Neither of them really cared, they were happy they had found each other.


	10. A New Job, and a True Love

**Disclaimer: All Hussies belong to Homestuck. Wait, all Homestucks belong to Hussie**

It had been two weeks since both John and Dave told each other they like one another. They kept playing at Jade's bakery every day. However, John said he'd have to go back to New York tomorrow. "Come on John, why so soon?" Dave said not breaking his poker face.

"Because I got a call that one of my pieces is being reviewed by a very influential person." John said looking into Dave's eyes. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Alright, when will you be coming back?" Dave said squeezing John's hand back.

"A week or two maybe." John said getting up from the bench. They had both bundled up pretty warmly for their walk around the park. "I swear I will come back Dave."

Dave brushed his gloved hand over John's cheek. "I know you will. There is no Team Awesome without you." Dave gave him a small smile.

They walked back towards the train station. They talked about what they would be doing when John returned. When they go to the train station, someone in a black suit, white shirt, black bowtie stopped them. "I would ask for you two to come with me. My employer would like a word with you." he said a little strained.

"Bro, who is your employer?" Dave said.

"It is Eridan Ampora, of Peixes Recording." the man said. He started walking to a limo parked on the street. Dave followed, and pulled John with him. "Dave I am gonna miss my train!" John whined.

Dave pulled John into the limo, and they were faced with a man wearing the same suit as the other. "Don't worry, if you miss your train, I will have you flown back to the states." He said, pulling out a bottle of champagne. He poured three glasses, "I am Eridan Ampora. I would like to offer you two a job playing for my cousins company."

"Wait what kinda job?" John said taking the glass.

"Yea, I don't want to be a paper pusher for anyone." Dave said taking a sip of his champagne.

"Oh no no, the only kind of paper you two would be pushing is the stuff you write. I want you two to be writers, and performers at Peixes Recording. We need fresh talent no one has heard of, and we heard there were these guys who attracted all sorts of attention for a little bakery." Eridan said. He handed John a sheet of music.

"This is one of my songs!" he stared wide eyed.

"Yea, we got a copy from our American counter-part Nitram Publishing. They passed it along as a joke, we turned it into a song." Eridan finished his glass.

"Wow, what dicks." Dave said.

"Equius, would you mind taking us to the building?" Eridan said tapping the glass behind him.

"Yes sir." Equius said, driving off.

"It is up to you guys if you wish to take our deal." Eridan said, pulling out a newspaper.

"Dave, I think we should go for it." John said squeezing his hand.

_I don't like the look of this Eridan guy, but if this is what keeps John here. _"Alright Fish Stick, we are in." Dave said, laughing at his joke.

"Well, you have to meet with Ms. Peixes first. Then she will decide whether to have you two join or not." Eridan said, glaring at Dave. The rest of the ride Eridan was explaining what instruments they would have access to, and where they might be located in the building. They pulled up a five story building that looked more like a warehouse. Equius opened the door for the three of them. Eridan got out first, and Team Awesome followed.

Eridan lead them upstairs and to the outside of two large double doors. "She is expecting you." he said and went to another room. Dave opened the door and allowed John to go first. When they got in it was nothing like they expected. There was a small desk set of to the side, a large tank full of colourful fish. The walls were a splatter of bright colors, and a large portion of the wall was a window. There was a girl with long black hair, a bright green sweater, and pink joggers on.

"Oh hi there! You two must be the Team Awesome I heard about." she said really excited.

"You must be the really scary boss Fish Stick was talking about." Dave said, earning a playful punch to the shoulder from John.

"Dave be nice, it's nice to meet you Ms. Peixes." John said giving her a smile.

"Call me Feferi. I am not the usual kind of boss. I let the musicians do almost anything they want." Feferi said smiling.

"That's chill." Dave said. "So do we just write music and play?"

"Pretty much, at the end of the month you get paid I think it is like five thousand dollars." she said tapping her chin to remember.

Dave and John stared wide eyed at the amount. "Oh, and the Team or Band that gets the most music written or played for concerts gets and extra five thousand." she said smiling.

Dave looked at John, John had the biggest dopey grin ever. "I think we should do it Dave. It gives us more time together."

"I don't know John, you were so dead set on going back, you sure?" Dave said sarcastically.

John pushed him playfully "Shut up, and say yes."

"Alright Feferi, we will take the job." Dave said.

She cheered a little bit and clapped. "Alright come back by tomorrow and I will give you guys a tour." she gave each of them a hug, and then shooed them out. They exited the building, and walked towards Jade's shop hand in hand. They were almost there, when Dave stopped. "What's wrong Dave?" John said standing in front of him.

"John. I love you." Dave said smiling.

"I love you too." John said. Dave pulled John close to him, and kissed his lips softly. They stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours.

Dave broke the kiss "I really do love you John."

"I know." John said resting his head on Dave's shoulder.

**A/N: I know I forgot Eridan's hair thingy and glasses. Anyway, that is how their story ends. I actually like the sappy ending, I think it suits the two of them. I would like to thank everyone who viewed, and favorited. I would especially like to thank the reviewers and followers. Anyway, I have made you guys suffer my really long and rambling A/N for long enough. See you guys on the next story.**


End file.
